


Somewhere Between A Minute And A Lifetime

by dinosaursmate



Series: Tesco [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Holiday, M/M, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: “Is your passport definitely in your bag?”“It’s definitely there,” Harry huffed. “I’m not stupid.”“I never said you were, love. I’m just asking from experience.”“It happened once.”Louis pressed his lips together and wheeled his suitcase towards the front door.“And… you really aren’t wearing a plug? You swear?”Harry finally cracked a smile. “I swear.”---Harry and Louis go on their first big holiday, and they have a few surprises for each other along the way.





	Somewhere Between A Minute And A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLondonderry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLondonderry/gifts).



> This is for [Emmu!!!!!!](http://londonfoginacup.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As usual, [Sus](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) betad and did a wonderful job.

Louis laid on his side, scrolling through his phone. He glanced up at Harry, who was staring down into his open suitcase.

“I really wish you’d help me pack.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I packed two days ago. It’s not my fault you left it until the last minute.”

“You’re a dick.” Harry sighed and put his hands on his hips. “I don’t know what to pack!”

“How difficult is it to just choose some shorts and t-shirts?”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “That’s not exactly what I’m talking about.”

Louis looked at him for a second before dropping his phone to the bed. He scooted to the edge and looked up at Harry.

“Oh.”

“Is that all you can say?” Harry smirked. “No requests or preferences?”

“You know my preferences.” Louis stood up and walked to the bedside table. He pulled open the drawer and looked into it, musing. “Well, this is a good start.”

He picked up a bottle of his favourite tingly lube and tossed it onto the bed. Harry picked it up and looked at it.

“We’ve got an open bottle, Lou.”

“We can’t take an open bottle with us.”

“Why?”

Louis paused, before shrugging. “I don’t know. It feels wrong.”

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. “Whatever. But then we’ll have two open bottles, won’t we?”

Louis walked over and wrapped his arms around a stroppy looking Harry.

“Well, baby, we’ll just have to make sure we use the whole thing, won’t we?”

Harry finally softened, grinning as Louis kissed him.

“That can probably be arranged.”

“Mhm.” Louis kissed him again. “So… stop being moody and let’s pick out what to take together.”

-

“Is your passport definitely in your bag?”

“It’s definitely there,” Harry huffed. “I’m not stupid.”

“I never said you were, love. I’m just asking from experience.”

“It happened once.”

Louis pressed his lips together and wheeled his suitcase towards the front door. 

“And… you really aren’t wearing a plug? You swear?” 

Harry finally cracked a smile. “I swear.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Because you know it’ll set off the metal detectors. Unless humiliation’s your thing…”

“You know it’s not. I promise that’s not gonna happen.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Do I have to open this case to check that plug’s still in there?”

“No! It’s in there, I swear.”

Louis smirked. “If you get pulled over by security…”

“I won’t. We need to leave.”

“Shit.” Louis looked at his watch. “You’re right.”

They grabbed all their bags and headed towards the tube. They struggled slowly down the stairs, then down the escalator, and onto the platform.

Harry sighed. “We have too much stuff. I hate the journey to the airport.”

“It’ll be worth it, though.” Louis pulled his sunglasses from where they were hooked onto his pocket and put them on. “One week of sun, sun, sun!”

“Take them off!” Harry said, giggling softly. “Don’t become just another Piccadilly Line weirdo.”

“I wouldn’t label someone a weirdo for wearing sunglasses on the tube. Not by Piccadilly Line standards.”

Harry shrugged, relenting as the train pulled into the platform. They hauled their suitcases and bags on, and Louis sat on top of his case.

“Right. The holiday starts  _ now. _ So-”

“No, no, no.” Harry shook his head and waved a hand. “Holiday starts when we get on the Gatwick Express.”

“What?” Louis scoffed. “No. The holiday starts when you leave the house.”

“Who says?”

“Common sense.”

“Right. You’re gonna piss me off this week.” Harry kicked his foot out at Louis’ suitcase with no real conviction. “I’m dreading it.”

“Haha! Of course you are, baby.”

They made faces at each other across the aisle, now that the tube had become too noisy to hear each other speak. Louis would be the first to admit that the two of them bickered fairly frequently, but it was never serious. In fact, they made sure it was always about really trivial things. It was almost… arousing.

Harry was chewing on his bottom lip, wincing slightly every time the tube juddered. As they got off to change to the Victoria Line, Louis looked at him and frowned.

“Are you okay? You’ve gone a bit quiet and, like… wincy.”

“I’ve just got a bit of a headache. You know when you move and it feels like your brain is rattling round in your head?”

“Aw. Yeah.” Louis smiled softly, wanting to place a reassuring touch on Harry’s arm but not having a spare hand. “We’ll get you some paracetamol when we get to Victoria.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

Once they got their baggage onto the next tube, Louis gestured towards a seat.

“Sit down, babe. Close your eyes for a few minutes. I’ll nudge you when it’s time to get off.”

Harry smiled tightly. He sat down, resting his head against the glass side panel, but kept his eyes on Louis for the rest of the journey.

-

Louis left Harry at the gates that led to the Gatwick Express. He headed over to Boots and bought some paracetamol and a bottle of water for each of them, before returning to Harry and helping him get all their luggage through the gates.

“So, the holiday is finally about to start,” Louis said, trying to keep his voice soft for the sake of poor Harry’s head. “Once we get on that train-”

“Ah, so now that I’ve got a little headache, you’re willing to admit I’m right.”

Louis smirked. “Sorry, I’m just pandering to you.”

“So you should.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry as they approached the waiting train.

“Are you faking it so that I tell you that you’re right?”

“I’m not faking it!”

Louis snorted as they got on the train. Something about Harry’s tone gave him pause, and he wasn’t sure that he was telling the truth. He would get to the bottom of it. Eventually.

-

They arrived at Gatwick airport and headed to the British Airways bag drop. Louis couldn’t stop thinking about their bags getting inspected, but he tried his best not to get worked up about it. The last thing they needed was for the check-in guy to think he was acting suspiciously.

Harry was rather twitchy, though. They made it through security - Harry didn’t set the metal detector off - and headed for some brunch.

“Okay, what’s with you?” Louis asked after they had ordered. “You’re very distracted. And don’t give me anymore shit about having a headache.”

“I’m really nervous. And excited.” Harry cleared his throat. “Nervous excitement. About the flight, and the holiday.”

“Hm.” Louis smiled at the waiter as he placed their drinks in front of them. “Thank you.”

“I’m gonna be exhausted when we get there.”

“Well, we can have an early night and get a fresh start in the morning.”

“Yeah.” Harry suddenly stood up. “Gonna go for a wee. Be right back.”

Okay, so he was definitely acting weird. Louis waited, and when the food arrived, Harry still wasn’t back. Louis was pondering over whether to start eating without him, when he came back.

“You’ve been gone ten minutes.”

“Um,” Harry croaked. “As I said. I’m nervous.”

Louis enjoyed a delicious toasted BLT while Harry muched his way through a breakfast burger. After they had finished, their gate was up on the screen so they made their way there. 

“Don’t worry about the flight, babe.” Louis patted Harry on the back reassuringly. “I’ll hold your hand if you get scared. And remember, turbulence is just wind.”

“Turbulence,” Harry murmured. “God.”

“It’ll be fine. Now, let’s get on that plane!”

-

Harry whimpered his way through take off, but seemed to chill out a bit when they levelled off. That was, until some turbulence hit.

“God,” he kept murmuring. “Fuck.”

“Harry,” Louis said with a frown, squeezing his hand. “You were fine when had turbulence on the way to Paris.”

“I lied! I lied.” Harry clenched the fist of his free hand as he squirmed, pressing his eyes shut. “I’m sorry. I lied.”

“About what?”

“Everything.” Harry took a deep breath and settled a bit. “I didn’t have a headache, I wasn’t nervous, and…”

Louis cocked an eyebrow. “And? Spit it out.”

Harry sighed and leaned in to him. “I’m wearing a plug.”

Louis’ eyes widened. “Wh- how come you didn’t set the thing off?”

“Got a new one especially. It’s glass.”

Louis tried to seem unimpressed and stern, but he dick gave a little twitch. Harry was infuriatingly obsessed with plugs. He delighted in wearing them for long periods, and Louis reckoned most of their friends thought Harry was a pothead. When he was wearing a plug, he walked round in a daze. He had hidden it well this morning. Louis thought he was just tired.

“You’re awful,” Louis said, trying his best to hide the tickle of arousal he was feeling. “You’re gonna sit on this bumpy plane for nine hours with that thing up your arse?”

Harry clenched his eyes shut again. “I thought you’d like it.”

“No, no. I do.” Louis placed Harry’s hand, clutched in his own, on his thigh. “I don’t know how you’re expecting me to get through this flight.”

“Well, that’s why I wasn’t going to tell you.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Genius.”

“Don’t get sassy with me. You  _ swore  _ you weren’t wearing one.”

“I swore I wasn’t wearing the one we’ve packed.”

Louis huffed. It was going to be a long journey.

-

Harry had a hard time during landing, but by the time they were getting off the plane he was back to his relatively normal, spaced state.

They stepped off the plane, walked down the stairs, hit the tarmac. It was impossibly humid, and Harry whined.

“My hair’s gonna frizz.”

“That’s the least of your worries.” They walked into the terminal building and headed towards passport control. “I mean, look.”

The queue was stupidly long and, even though it was cooler inside than outside, the air conditioning wasn’t enough to keep them cool. Harry fanned himself with his passport, shifting from foot to foot.

“I’m so tired, now.” He exhaled heavily. “Are you?”

“A bit, I suppose.” Louis smirked. “It’s because you’ve been on edge for, like, fourteen hours.”

“It’s getting uncomfortable,” Harry said quietly. “It’s putting a bit more pressure on than I’m used to.”

“Was this the first time you wore it?”

“Yeah.”

Louis tutted. “Rookie mistake. You should know better.”

The queue moved, slowly but surely, and after about forty-five minutes they finally made it to the front. They were called over together, and quickly allowed entry.

“Welcome to Barbados,” the agent said with a smile.

-

“Right,” Harry said, seeming a bit more cheerful as they exited the terminal, back into the thick humidity. “There’s taxis over there.”

“Haz, we don’t need a taxi. Remember? We booked seats on the shuttle bus.”

Harry looked so crestfallen that Louis half wanted to cry and half wanted to laugh.

“Shuttle bus?”

“Yeah.” Louis tried to hide a smirk. “It’ll take about forty minutes. We’ll be stopping off at a few other hotels to drop off some people before we arrive at ours.”

Harry wiped his forehead, which had gathered a slight shimmer of sweat.

“Um, okay. That’s fine.”

“You sure you don’t want to pop to the toilet first? Get that thing out?”

Harry swallowed thickly. “No. No, I’m fine.”

“If you say so. Come on. I think that’s our shuttle, over there.”

Louis led Harry over to the left and he confirmed with the representative that it was the correct shuttle. They handed over their luggage and took up residence at the back of the bus. Harry laid his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s okay, love.” Louis wrapped his arm around Harry. “Nearly there.”

“I feel like… it’s gonna hurt. Like, ache. But also I’m gonna feel really empty.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Louis asked quietly. “Are we gonna… um… take a nap first, or…”

“No, I think I need us to  _ get ourselves sorted _ first. Then a nap, then go out for dinner and a stroll on the beach.”

“Aw.” Louis smiled and kissed Harry on the head. “That sounds perfect.”

The bus filled up and, soon enough, they were on the move. Harry sat up straight, digging his fingertips into his thighs as they whizzed through the streets of Barbados. Every bump they drove over had him moaning, to the point where Louis had to cover his mouth with his hand.

“Baby, you have to be quiet,” Louis whispered with a hint of a giggle. 

“I’m trying.” Harry was trying to fixate on looking out the window. “It’s beautiful.”

It was. The sky was a brilliant blue, fluffy white clouds scattered sparingly. The vegetation was a lush green, and buildings were scarce where field after field laid out either side of them. Occasionally, they drove through a village and, eventually, the plains gave way to buildings, and they found themselves at the first hotel for drop-off. 

The stops were frequent, then. Every few minutes, they arrived at a new hotel and each time, Harry seemed more and more impatient. When the name of their hotel was finally called, Harry leapt up before the bus had even pulled into the hotel forecourt.

-

Harry had started to sweat, even under the cool air conditioning of their hotel room. Louis kept his eyes on him as the porter talked them through the room and hotel facilities. Louis tried to listen to times of breakfast and information about the beach and the pool, but he was feeling rather worse for wear too.

He tipped the porter a few blue notes without looking at them. Once he had gone, door closed behind him, Louis quickly approached Harry who was standing at the balcony doors, staring out. They had a room which looked down on the two pools, a restaurant, and the swim-up bar, the beach and ocean just beyond it. It was a wonderful view.

“Finally!” Louis said, pressing himself against Harry’s back and snaking his hands around his waist, straight for the button of his jeans. “Alone, at last.”

Louis got the button undone, but as he pulled down the zip, Harry started to walk away.

“What are you doing?” Louis whined. “Come back.”

“You’re not taking my jeans off in front of the bloody window. Everyone will see.” Harry looked over his shoulder. “We’ll get thrown out.”

“No, no.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hips and moved him back to the window. Harry went easily. “Look, step back a bit. Nobody can see us.”

Harry tilted his head to the side, an invitation that Louis was well versed in. He sighed as he pressed his lips to Harry’s neck. He had been waiting all day to get his mouth on Harry. He could feel Harry’s pulse with his lips, could feel it beginning to quicken as Louis pulled his jeans down. Harry winced slightly as Louis roughly tugged his boxers down before spontaneously dropping to his knees behind him.

Louis pulled Harry’s cheeks apart and hummed with approval. He was expecting a simple glass plug, but this one was tinted pink with a glass rose for a base. 

“Very nice,” Louis said, nudging the rose with his thumb. 

Harry groaned and slapped a palm to the window. “Oh, fuck.”

Louis pressed light kisses to Harry’s cheeks, his lips dancing all around the plug. He nudged it again with his nose, and Harry arched his back, pushing his arse towards Louis’ face.

“Alright,” Louis said. “I think it’s time to get on the bed.”

“No.”

Louis stood up and stroked Harry’s hair. “No?”

“Don’t want it out.”

“Haz?” Louis said softly. “You said it was sore. And if we take it out, I can fuck you.”

Harry whined. “Yeah. Okay.”

Louis led him by the hips over to the king size bed. Harry hadn’t taken long to become stupidly hard. Harry liked to walk around, living his life whilst secretly wearing a plug, but there was no way he had done it for this long. He was probably coming up for fourteen or fifteen hours now, and the thought of it was maddening to Louis. The constant low-level arousal Harry had been through on their journey… Louis was about to lose his mind just thinking about it.

Harry was on all fours on the bed, arse sticking up in the air and his head hung between his arms. Louis loved him like this. It was like Harry was offering himself up, ready for the taking by Louis.

“Can I take a photo of you, babe?”

“Course,” Harry croaked.

Louis pulled his phone from his pocket with slightly trembling hands, ignoring the  _ Welcome to Barbados! _ Message from his phone network and opened the camera. He snapped a couple of photos before chucking his phone onto an armchair and quickly stripping. Harry was still wearing his t-shirt, soaked through with sweat and now hanging off him somewhere around his nipples.

“Okay, I’m just gonna grab the lube and condom-”

“No condom, Lou.” Harry turned his head. “Please?”

“Aw, darling.” Louis pouted, feeling his resolve wavering. “We should. Stay nice and tidy today. Tomorrow? I promise.”

“Okay.”

“Good boy.” Louis dumped the tingly lube and a condom on the bed. He climbed on behind Harry and took a deep breath. “Ready for this thing to come out?”

“No,” Harry whined. “Yeah. Yeah.”

Louis grabbed the glass rose between his forefinger and thumb and tugged gently. Harry groaned loudly and dug his fingers into the pillow.

“It’s coming out.” Louis hesitated before tugging at the plug, being as gentle as he could until it slid out and Harry made a strange, guttural sound. “Well done, babe.”

Louis turned to throw the plug onto the armchair, remembering a second too late his phone was on it. The glass plug hit his phone with a smash, and Louis just hoped it hadn’t done any damage.

He turned his attention back to Harry. His open, inviting hole was glistening prettily in the sunlight and Louis took a deep breath as he placed his palms on Harry’s cheeks and pressed his thumb against his rim.

“Quick, Lou,” Harry rasped. “Please.”

Louis grabbed the condom and rolled it down his shaft. He squeezed a little of the lube onto two fingers, smeared it a bit with his thumb before rubbing all three fingers around Harry’s rim. 

“God,” Harry whined as Louis lubed up his dick. “Oh, that’s warm.”

“It’s about to get hot, baby.”

Harry’s arse twitched. “Tingly.”

Louis placed his left hand on Harry’s hip and used his right to guide his dick towards Harry’s hole. He pressed against it, and Harry easily gave way to him. He started to move in and out, slowly at first before picking up the pace. He knew it wasn’t exactly going to last long. Louis himself had been on edge since Harry told him he was wearing a plug, and Harry… well. He had been close to breaking point for hours.

Harry was already crying out desperately, his tone laced with relief and appreciation. Louis looked down, watching himself move in and out of Harry. Work had been busy in the lead up to their holiday, and they hadn’t had much time to themselves. It was not only a relief for them to connect like this again, but it was something Louis had been craving.

“Harder, Lou,” Harry croaked out. “I love you, I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Louis picked up speed and felt his orgasm building. “Close?”

“Yeah.”

Louis reached in and wrapped his hand around Harry’s shaft and, soon enough, Harry started to come over his fist and onto the duvet below. He went limp, staying on his shaky knees until Louis came, too. Once he had finished, he pulled out of Harry and used his last bit of energy to get the condom off, tied, and into the bin. He flopped down next to Harry, who was still lying where he collapsed onto the bed, his face smushed into the pillow.

“You’re laying on top of your come.”

“I know.” Harry sighed heavily. “Fuck. I needed that.”

Louis giggled and shuffled closer. “Give me a minute and I’ll go get a flannel for you.”

-

When Louis woke up, he was completely disorientated. 

He lifted his head from Harry’s hair and his eyes immediately fell on the balcony doors. It was dark out, but he could see lights. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table: 20:37.

He made grumbling noises as he pulled himself to his feet and walked to the bathroom. They hadn’t even explored before they had got down to business, and the bathroom with its colourful tiles and spacious shower made him smile. He had a wee and returned to where Harry was still sleeping in the dim room.

“Shit,” he whispered as he remembered his abandoned phone on the chair. He picked up his phone with his right hand, and the glass plug in the left. He took it into the bathroom and turned on the hot tap. Shining his phone in the light, he didn’t seem to have cracked the screen. Thank God.

“Louis?”

Louis placed the plug into the sink and poked his head out into the bedroom.

“Hi, love. Just in here.”

Louis returned to the sink as he heard the shuffling sounds of a sleepy Harry making his way to join him. As Louis filled the sink with hot water, Harry entered and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Hi.” Harry propped his chin on Louis’ shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck. “Giving my torturer a bath?”

Louis laughed. “Well, I thought it could do with a bit of a wash. How are you feeling?”

Harry hummed. “Ugh. Empty. But sated.”

“You hungry? We should eat some dinner.”

“Yeah.” Harry pulled away and rubbed his tummy. “How long did we sleep for?”

“Ah, not long. Maybe two hours?”

“I hope we can sleep tonight.”

“Well, I’m still bloody knackered.” Louis turned the tap off and turned to face Harry. He was absolutely glowing. “But is that jet lag or  _ you?” _

Harry rolled his eyes, folding his arms as he turned to walk back into the bedroom. Louis switched the light on and looked out the window.

“Looks lively down there. Should we just stick to one of the hotel restaurants, instead of exploring in the dark?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry sat on the bed and yawned. “Good idea. I think that beachfront one has a buffet tonight.”

“I could definitely go for a buffet.” Louis turned to watch Harry getting dressed. “You know, I threw the plug onto my phone by accident. I thought I’d smashed it.”

Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You’d better inspect that plug very, very closely for chips.”

“I mean, I was talking about my phone.”

“I know. But any type of damage to the plug and-”

“Ugh, no. I know. I’ll check it over after dinner.”

Louis got dressed and they headed downstairs. They were seated at a table with a great sea view, which a very smiley Harry seemed to appreciate.

“Oh, it’s so beautiful,” he said with a sigh. “Incredible.”

Louis smirked. “You high or something?”

“I’m high on-” Harry stopped abruptly when their bottle of wine arrived at the table. “Thank you.”

Once their glasses had been poured, they headed up to the buffet. There was a lot of stuff that Louis didn’t recognise, but between them they loaded their plates with everything and returned to the table.

“I just thought,” Harry said. “What if housekeeping come into our room to turn down the beds, and they see the plug in the sink?”

Louis paused, fork halfway to his mouth. “Oh, fuck!”

-

When Louis woke, Harry was nowhere to be seen. The sunlight was streaming in from the gap in the curtains, and then Louis realised Harry must be on the balcony. He made himself a cup of tea before joining him.

“Morning.” Harry looked up, squinting. “Tea? Really? It’s thirty degrees.”

“Have you ever seen me wake up and  _ not _ have a cup of tea?”

“You didn’t that night after our first work party as a couple.”

Louis groaned as he sat in the chair next to Harry. “That’s because i had sick coming out of my nose.” 

“Yeah.”

“And I had a cup of tea once I stopped throwing up.”

“Alright, point taken.” Harry turned his body towards Louis. “What do you wanna do today?”

“Let’s explore a bit, get a feel for the area, then see how we feel.”

Harry chewed his bottom lip. “Well, I need to relax. Unwind.”

“And we will, young Hazza.” Louis stood to his feet. “And maybe we come back here at lunchtime for a little… session.”

“You’re sex obsessed!” Harry said with a smirk. “Do you want me for nothing else?”

“You’ve got a bloody cheek!” Louis said, laughing, before heading inside for a shower.

-

There was a boardwalk between the beach and the hotels lining the beachfront, so they walked and walked until they reached the end. They found a little shopping arcade and had a look around, getting an ice cream each for the walk back to the hotel.

“Can we get in the pool? I need to cool off.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “I think that would be nice. Maybe later we can come back to the beach, after lunch or something.”

They were already in their swim shorts so they set themselves up on a sun lounger each and Harry went to fetch them towels while Louis slipped into the water. He sighed in relief as the cool water hit his hot skin, and he dunked his head under. When Harry splashed in next to him, he groaned in pleasure, and Louis swatted at him.

“Harry, please don’t make sounds like that in public.”

Harry grinned and leaned against the edge of the pool. “Why? Turning you on?”

“Yes!” Louis looked around. The pool was mostly empty, save for two girls sitting on the underwater stools at the swim-up bar. “So, behave. And if I find out you’ve snuck a plug in-”

“I haven’t,” Harry insisted before slithering closer to Louis. “Check for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

“I’m alright, thanks.” Louis pushed him away. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Louis made off from the edge of the pool and cut through the water, swiftly swimming to the other side. He turned around to see Harry still at the other edge, gently splashing his feet as he tilted his face up towards the sun. His damp skin was glistening in the light and Louis stopped for a second to admire the sight. 

It had been a couple of years, now, since Louis had met Harry in Tesco. Since they clicked. Since both discovered the other had a boxful of sex toys under his bed. Louis still remembered their first date. Harry cooked him dinner, all the time wearing a plug.

Harry and his bloody plugs.

Harry pushed off the side of the pool and started wading his way towards Louis. Louis grew more and more amused the longer it took, and he cackled once Harry reached him.

“Why didn’t you just swim? Silly.”

“Didn’t feel like it.”

“I’ll race you over there.” Louis pointed over to a small rock waterfall near the bar. 

Harry nodded before suddenly darting off in the direction of the waterfall, getting a good head start on a surprised Louis. Louis set off, trying his best to catch up but Harry was already behind the tumble of water, looking smug. Louis ducked his head and joined Harry in the little cave.

“The only way you can win is if you cheat.”

“How dare you,” Harry said breezily. “Kiss me.”

“Why should I?”

“Because you want to.” Louis tried to step backwards, but accidentally kicked his heel into the side of the rock. “Ah, fuck.”

“You okay?” Harry moved closer.

“I’m fine. Just… be careful. It’s a bit rocky down there.”

Harry smirked. “Duh.”

“Don’t start.”

Harry kissed him, the both of them having trouble with pressing close due to the lack of anything to anchor them down. Louis drifted backwards into the rock, feeling the skin on his back scraping against the gravelly surface.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Harry pulled away, looking fairly guilty. “Turn around.”

Louis turned, worrying a bit when Harry hummed noncommittally.

“Well?” he asked. “It doesn’t feel  _ that _ bad.”

“It’s a graze, really. Chances of survival are good.”

“Look, let’s get out of here before one of us idiots really hurts ourselves.”

Harry pouted. “I like it in here. I like the privacy.”

Louis’ toes hit the rock again and he swore. He pushed himself off of the rock and exited the cave through the water. When Harry emerged Louis smiled at him sweetly.

“We have privacy in our room, too.”

“Whatever are you saying, Louis?” Harry asked. 

“We said we were going to have sex at least once a day on this trip,” he replied.  _ “At least.” _

“Chill out, it’s only lunchtime.” Harry smirked. “How about we get a drink, then after that we can go upstairs? I’ll wanna shower the pool off me anyway.”

“Deal.”

They waded over to the bar, where the two girls were still drinking and chatting. The blonde girl seemed a bit drunk, cackling constantly. Or maybe she was just annoying.

Louis ordered them a daiquiri each and in that short window where Louis hadn’t been holding Harry’s attention, she had started a conversation with him. 

“I don’t even know any English people!” the girl said loudly in a thick American accent. “It’s not like you’ve produced many famous people.”

“Are you joking?” Harry said, voice laced with amusement. “The Beatles?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Queen? The Rolling Stones?” Harry scoffed. “Harry Potter?!”

“Who are The Rolling Stones?”

“Uh oh,” Louis murmured under his breath.

_ “Who are-  _ are you joking?” Harry turned his head to look at Louis in outrage. “Can you believe this?”

“No.”

“Adele?” Harry asked. “Elton John? David Bowie?”

“Okay, okay!” The girl scoffed. “I misspoke.”

“I didn’t even get onto actors.”

“Harry,” Louis said in warning. “You’ve proved your point.”

“You British don’t let things go.” The girl raised her eyebrows and dropped her body down into the water. “I’m Alice, by the way.”

“She’s from Florida,” Harry told Louis.

“Ah, nice.”

“It’s fine. But tell me more about England. Is it all really quaint and shit?”

Louis laughed. “Well, we live in London, so… not really.”

“It’s just another big, overcrowded city, you know?” Harry said to her. 

“Yeah, yeah, I guess.”

Harry grabbed his drink and took a sip. He turned to Louis with an eyebrow cocked.

“This is great! What is this?”

“Banana daiquiri.”

“It’s amazing! What do you have?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Strawberry daiquiri.”

“Mm.” Harry smirked. “You’re gonna taste fabulous.”

“Shh!”

Alice had already drifted away, though. Harry took another sip of his drink, made yummy sounds and turned his entire body towards Louis.

“She was nice.”

“I’m sure.”

“Um… I wanted to ask you something.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

Harry cleared his throat and looked around to check if anyone was nearby. No one was, and the barman was around the other side of the 360 degree bar. 

“I wanna, uh… make a film.”

“What?”

“Of us. Like…”

“Oh. Ohh.” Louis let out a little giggle, even feeling himself blush a little bit. “Well… that might be a nice memory to keep from our holiday.”

“Exactly,” Harry said, his smile widening. “So, you’re saying yes?”

“Yeah. I might find watching it a bit weird, though.” Louis shrugged. “You know me. I’ll try anything once.”

Harry openly smirked as he sucked at his straw, overfilling his mouth with frozen daiquiri. He winced, swallowing before crying out.

“Brain freeze!”

“Idiot.”

They finished their drinks as quickly as possible before heading upstairs. Harry seemed excited after Louis had agreed to the filming. As usual, when Harry was excited it turned Louis on, so by the time they got back into their room, Louis was more than ready. Louis kicked off his flip flops and when he turned around, Harry was leaning against the room door, biting his bottom lip.

“Um, I need to shower first.”

Louis folded his arms as he walked towards Harry, stopping at the bathroom door and leaning against the frame.

“Maybe I’ll join you.”

“Uh, w-well…” Harry laughed and rolled his eyes at himself. “Do you think our phones will be okay filming in there?”

“Well, we’ll leave the bathroom door open and not have the water too hot. Not too cold either,” he pointed out. “I think it would look great.”

“Okay, yeah.” Harry nodded with a grin. “Let’s use your phone, it’s got a better camera.”

Louis wasted no time in setting up his phone camera by the sink. He moved it about a bit to get a good angle and, when he was satisfied, he gave Harry a nod.

“Now?” Harry whispered from the doorway.

“Yeah,” Louis replied. “I like the undressing bit, I think it’s sexy.”

“Alright, fine.” Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot. “So, now?”

“Stop talking, you’re ruining the mood.” Louis nodded. “Let’s just go.”

They walked towards each other slowly, meeting in front of the shower cubicle. Harry leaned down to kiss Louis, who quickly wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pressed against him. They didn’t waste much time, pulling each other’s t-shirts off and pushing each other’s damp swim shorts down. Louis’ hit the floor with a wet slap, whereas Harry had to use his feet to pull his from where they were stuck midway down his calves. It wasn’t exactly sexy, but it didn’t really matter. They were naked, now, their dicks rubbing together as they kissed again. Harry had turned on the shower while Louis had been setting up the camera so they got straight in, the water warm enough to be pleasant to stand under but not hot enough to steam up the room.

“Good job,” Louis whispered as they pressed together under the spray, Harry rubbing his dick against Louis’ hip. “Wait, do we have any-”

“Lube?” Harry smiled. “Of course.”

Louis tried to forget about the camera. They had had sex in the shower a couple of times at home and it had gone okay, although they had learned from the first time that the combination of Harry’s clumsiness and shower gel wasn’t a great idea. 

The glass of the shower walls had misted up slightly, so Louis pressed his bum gently against it as Harry lubed up two fingers. 

“Turn around,” Harry told him.

Louis turned around, his dick pressing into the cold glass as Harry pushed a finger between his cheeks. He opened him up as quickly as possible, and Louis was barely ready when Harry pushed into him. The angle was a little awkward, but something about the whole thing had Louis on edge. He pushed his arse back into Harry, who groaned loudly and Louis knew that, yet again, this wasn’t going to last very long.

“God, this is so hot,” Harry murmured in Louis’ ear, dancing the tip of his tongue along his lobe. “Can’t wait to watch it back.”

“Yeah,” was all Louis could manage to say. 

Harry reached around to grab hold of Louis’ dick, tugging as he sped up the movement of his hips. Louis felt him start to tense up, groaning louder and louder until he came, hips stuttering against Louis. He attached his mouth to Louis’ shoulder, teeth just slightly denting the wet skin as he tugged Louis to orgasm. Louis came, shooting onto the glass before pressing his forehead against it to catch his breath.

“God,” Harry murmured as he pulled out of Louis, leaving him under the warm spray as he went to stop the recording. When Louis found the energy, he cupped his hands under the water and splashed it against the glass, trying to wash away the mess. He could feel Harry’s come beginning to seep out of him, and he took a second to just look at Harry. He was standing by the sink, Louis’ phone in hand, presumably watching the video back. He stopped it abruptly and looked up at Louis.

Louis finally stepped out of the shower.

“Is it okay?”

“It’s, um…” Harry laughed. “Yeah, I’m in no state to watch this right now.”

Harry dropped the phone to the side of the sink and threw a towel towards Louis. 

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be in a state to watch it.” Louis started to dry off. “I tell you what, though. I’ve worked up an appetite for lunch.”

“Same. But I think I need to lay down for a bit.”

They laid on the bed together, quietly talking and bickering about lunch until they were both freezing from the air con. They got under the covers for a cuddle and, although it wasn’t their intention, they soon fell asleep.

-

After lunch, they headed to the beach. They borrowed a couple of boogie boards from the hotel and spent the afternoon clumsily jumping towards the waves and getting thrown under the water. Eventually, they just drifted, enjoying the feeling of the sun on their skin.

“Lou?” Harry said after they had been quiet for a few minutes. “Do you like our flat?”

“It’s okay.”

“I was just thinking that our contract’s up in a few months. Maybe we should move.”

“Ugh. I dunno, Haz. We have great transport links and moving is such a faff.”

“It’s small, though. And I’d prefer something ground floor, with a garden.”

“Can we afford somewhere bigger though?”

Harry moved his board around to his back and leaned back on it. “I reckon so. Anyway, I was just wondering. We can have a look at places.”

“Alright. I’m just thinking about how much I manage to save at the moment. And the more we save, the more likely we are to be able to buy our own place.”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

“Maybe one more year?” Louis shrugged. “We’ll look at some places and talk about it when we get back.”

“Alright. I’ve been looking at places to buy, too.”

“Why?” Louis groaned. “I can’t stand it. It depresses me.”

“I know, but I just can’t wait to move out of London.”

Louis dunked his head under the water briefly. “It’s so hot.”

“Your shoulders are looking a little red, babe.”

“Oh?”

“Come on, we’d better get out. A lounge in the shade?”

“I might go upstairs for a lie down. I feel too hot.”

Harry frowned. “Are you okay? You know, they have a games room. They have pool, and table tennis.”

“Um, okay. I need to be inside.”

They found the games room which, to Louis’ relief, was air conditioned. He sat down in a chair and closed his eyes while Harry went to go and get them some drinks. He returned with daiquiris, a banana one for himself and a purple one for Louis.

“Purple?”

“Berry flavour. I thought you might appreciate trying a different one.”

“Cool.” Louis took a sip and cocked an eyebrow. “Harry, did you get me a virgin one?”

“You shouldn’t drink if you’ve got sunstroke.”

“I’ve not got sunstroke. I’m just a little overheated.”

“Better safe than sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I got a virgin one, too.”

“Well, I appreciate your gesture of solidarity.”

Harry smiled fondly and ran a hand through Louis’ hair. “Your face is pretty burnt.”

“Stop fussing! So, I caught the sun a bit. Stop delaying me whipping you at ping pong.”

“Don’t call it ping pong. Call it table tennis.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Table tennis is when professionals are playing. Are you considering yourself a professional?”

“Well, either way, I’m better than you.”

Louis rolled his eyes again as he placed his drink on a little table and picked up a paddle. He slapped it into his palm.

“Do you think we could borrow this?”

“No,” Harry said. “Plus, you don’t know where that’s been.”

“Ah, whatever. Come over here, bend over the table.”

“No,” Harry said again with a slight giggle. “People might see.”

“Aw, go on. Just one smack.”

Harry smirked and rounded the table. “Fine. Just make sure no one’s looking.”

He leaned forward, elbows on the table with his bum arched upwards. Louis enjoyed the view for a second, before smacking the bat into his hand a couple of times.

“Ready?”

“Mm, yeah.”

“God,” Louis muttered as he swung his arm backwards. 

With a quick glance out the window to check nobody was looking their way, he smacked the bat onto Harry’s left bum cheek. Harry growled through gritted teeth.

“Ah, that’s great,” Harry said croakily. He stood up straight and turned to Louis. “Order one of those as soon as we get home.”

Louis cackled loudly and threw the paddle down onto the table. “I knew you’d like it.”

“I’m nothing if not predictable.”

“You’re not predictable. Not at all. But I know what makes you tick.”

“You do indeed.” Harry fidgeted with his crotch, and Louis’ attention was drawn to the fact he was half hard. “I don’t think I can play table tennis now. I’ll beat you at pool instead.”

-

They headed up to their room to get changed, with the idea of taking a walk and finding something to eat for dinner. Harry told Louis to take his t-shirt off, and when he did, Harry gasped.

“Lou, you are fried.”

Louis went into the bathroom and grimaced at his reflection. His shoulders were an angry shade of red, and he turned to see that his back was too.

“Ah, fuck.”

“On the bed,” Harry instructed. “Come on. I had the forethought to put the aftersun in the fridge.”

Louis did as he was told. He could feel, now, that not only was his skin hot, but it felt tight and it was stinging. He pouted to himself as he watched Harry fetch the lotion.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Aw.” Harry smiled softly. “Don’t apologise to me. You’re the one who’s suffering.”

Harry returned and straddled Louis’ waist, sitting back on his bum. Louis heard Harry squeeze aftersun into his palm, smearing it before placing his hands gently on Louis’ back.

“Ah!” Louis winced. “God, that’s cold.”

“It’s gonna be uncomfortable, but soothing, too.”

“You know, this would be kind of erotic if I wasn’t in pain right now.”

“You didn’t even realise you were burnt ten minutes ago.”

“You know what it’s like. When you slow down, that’s when you realise.”

“Mm. The sun’s got to your head.” Harry climbed off of Louis and crouched down to face him at the end of the bed. “You need some on your face.”

“No. No! That crap will clog my pores.”

“Excuse me, this is expensive aftersun. It will do no such thing.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Harry smiled as he gently smeared lotion onto Louis’ face. He was such a caring boyfriend. When they had barely been together six months, Louis had been out with his friends for a birthday and got so drunk he could hardly stand. Harry had fetched him, taken him home, and stayed up all night while Louis emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He had made Louis tea and breakfast in the morning and cuddled him whilst they watched  _ Friends _ until Louis’ terrible hangover had eased.

Louis never recovered from that incident. Physically, he was fine, but he never felt like he would live it down, nor ever truly make up for it. He was indebted to Harry’s kindness forever.

“Why are you looking at me in such a soppy manner?” Harry asked.

“Just thinking about how much I love you.”

“What’s the catch?” Harry said with a soft grin. “Okay, I don’t think we should go out tonight. Let’s order room service and watch TV all night.”

“But we’re on holiday.” Louis raised his eyebrows. “In Barbados.”

“So? We’re on holiday,” Harry repeated. “We can do whatever the bloody hell we want. I would like to stay in so I can reapply lotion to you every hour. And I really think you’ll be more comfortable staying in.”

“Well… we did say we’d order room service at some point.”

“Good, it’s decided, then.” 

-

The next couple of days were a bit shit.

Well… if Louis was honest, they weren’t shit. In fact, they were kind of nice. He had woken up with the sorest skin he had ever had, and everything he did hurt. Moving his arms hurt, wearing a t-shirt hurt, the sun hitting his skin hurt. He was in paradise, and he couldn’t enjoy it.

“I’ve ruined the holiday,” he said to Harry.

“No, you haven’t.”

And Harry was making sure that Louis didn’t feel like he was letting him down. Harry moisturised his burns, helped him dress, and they spent the morning playing pool before having a casual lunch by the bar. Harry remoisturised Louis and, after a nap that Harry insisted they had, they went for a lazy dip in the pool. Louis kept his t-shirt on.

“After this, I’ll settle you upstairs and I’m gonna run across the road and get some more paracetamol.” Harry smiled at Louis. “And get some snacks so we can have a movie night.”

Louis groaned loudly. “Ugh. You wanted to see what the nightlife was like, didn’t you?”

“We’ve got ages to do that, love. I’d rather make sure you’re okay.”

“I am.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure you’d be fine in a club with the heat and the sweat and all the bodies bumping into you, wouldn’t you?”

“God, fine. Yeah. That would be excruciating.”

“We can go out later in the week. In the meantime… we’re in holiday. When was the last time we got into bed, pigged out, and watched films?”

“Well, a couple of weeks ago we-”

“Eating dinner in bed while I watch a film and you do work doesn’t count.”

“Oh. Then ages.”

“Exactly.” Harry brushed his hand against Louis’ under the water. “We’re here to relax, not to force ourselves to do things. As long as I’m with you, I’m having a great time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis said softly with a roll of his eyes. “Thanks. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too. How does the water feel?”

“It’s so good.” Louis sunk further into the water so it came up to his neck. “Cool and soothing. I bet the sea would bloody hurt though.”

“Yeah, maybe we’ll stay out the sea for another day or two.”

-

Harry took Louis to their room and left him laying on his front, wet towel draped on his back and shoulders. He was sick of all this, now. He didn’t like feeling useless, and he didn’t like Harry having to wait on him, hand and foot.

It had its perks, though. Harry returned with as many snacks as he could possibly carry, and he moisturised Louis once again before turning him over onto his back and sucking him off. It had been the best painkiller so far, if only for a little while.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Louis insisted.

Harry just rolled his eyes as he flicked through the film listings. “I hardly feel hard done by in our relationship, Lou.”

They watched three films back to back, pausing after the second one only to have a room service dinner out on the balcony. Louis particularly enjoyed that. He was able to be outside in the warm, calm air of the Caribbean, the sound of the sea surrounding them, and he was wearing only boxers the whole time.

“We should give that a go tomorrow, if you’re up for it,” Harry said, pointing his fork at the jacuzzi on their balcony. “Do you think it would hurt?”

“Nah. Well, maybe a bit. But it’ll be worth it.”

-

The next morning, Louis awoke after a particularly good and long night’s sleep.

It still hurt like hell to move.

Harry had been up for a little while, and he had showered and got half-dressed by the time Louis woke. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Louis asked with a yawn.

“You need your sleep,” Harry said with a smile. “Anyway, I was busy.”

“Busy?” Louis asked as he turned over onto his front so that Harry could moisturise him.

“Well, I know you’re not keen on doing nothing. ‘Wasting time’, as you like to call it. So I was looking to see if there was anything we could do that might not hurt so much.”

“What did you find? Ziplining? Boxing? Human pyramid festival?”

“Idiot,” Harry muttered. “No, there’s a huge cave in the middle of the island, quite the tourist attraction. We looked at it when we were planning the holiday, remember?”

“Oh, Harrison’s Cave? I forgot about that.”

“It looks beautiful. And it’s a cave, so…”

“Mm, no sun.” Louis grinned. “Sounds great. Thank you.”

-

They took a taxi to Harrison’s Cave and the drive was stunning. Louis could almost forget about the tightness and pain of his skin as they whizzed through the island, moving away from the ocean and past acres and acres of sugarcane fields, and occasionally they drove through a town. The taxi driver spent the entire journey talking about flying fish and rum punch, and Louis promised him they would try some once they got back. When they arrived at Harrison’s Cave, the taxi driver insisted on waiting for them, saying it was worth the wait for the fare back to their hotel.

Louis was pleased and grateful that Harry had made the decision to come. The cave was absolutely beautiful, dark and cooler than outside, and Louis nearly managed to forget about his pain. There were natural pools dotted around the place of crystal clear water which Harry seemed fascinated in. That was, until he became fixated on the stalagmites.

“Take a picture of that one,” he murmured to Louis, pointing at a particularly phallic stalagmite. “My phone’s dying.”

“That’s because you took too many pictures of dick-shaped formations.”

“Shh!”

That gave Louis the giggles. He and Harry struggled to hold it together for the rest of the tour and as soon as they got back out into the sunshine, they laughed and laughed until they wheezed. Louis wasn’t even sure what they were laughing at anymore, but he felt so stupidly happy in that moment.

“I miss this,” he told Harry as they walked arm in arm through the botanical gardens surrounding the cave. 

“What? Us visiting caves together?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Us, just… not having a care in the world. Giggling over stupid stuff.” Louis shrugged. “Not having to check the time constantly because we’ve got work or a lunch or some other shit commitment that isn’t with each other.”

“You make it sound like we don’t have fun anymore.” Harry cocked an eyebrow. “We have fun.”

“We have scheduled fun, when we’re not too tired.”

“Well, look. This  _ is _ kind of part of growing up. Like, we could leave our jobs and go travelling, but then we’d fuck up our whole plan to buy a house.”

“Alright, God. Stop coming at me with logic.”

“Shut up!” Harry said with a giggle. “I’m just saying that setting up a, like,  _ real _ grown-up life with you is exciting to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Entwining our lives together into one shared life? Sign me up.”

“Aw.” Louis couldn’t help his face splitting into a wide grin. “You’re so sappy.”

“Excuse me for being in love with you.”

Louis stopped in his tracks. They were alone, surrounded by trees, and the only sound was that of the birds chattering away. Harry turned to look at him quizzically.

“What?” His confusion melted into a small grin. “It’s not exactly news to you that I love you. Is it?”

“No. It’s just… the way you said it.”

The confused expression was back, and Louis didn’t know how to explain how he felt. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and smiled as Harry wrapped his around his shoulders, trying to ignore the pain it caused to his skin.

“Love you.” 

“Love you, too.” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head. “Come on. Let’s go. George is outside waiting for us.”

“Ha!” Louis pulled away. “Can’t keep George waiting, even if it’s for spontaneous declarations of love.”

“We need to go back and eat some flying fish and drink some rum punch.”

“Oh?” Louis asked. “You’re gonna let me drink?”

“If you’re good.”

-

George, the taxi driver-slash-tour guide insisted on stopping off at his favourite grill restaurant for Harry and Louis to pick up lunch and bring it back to their hotel. They ate up in their room and Louis had to admit, the food was amazing. They would head downstairs in a bit to get in the pool and order themselves a couple of rum punches, but for now, Louis was too full to move.

“Turn over, babe. Time to moisturise.”

“I cannot lay on my stomach.” Louis laid his hand on his belly and pouted. “Gimme a few minutes.”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. “Oh, um… okay.”

Louis watched as Harry rifled through one of his bags and disappeared into the bathroom. He wasn’t exactly discreet. Louis knew exactly what that kind of behaviour meant.

When Harry came out of the bathroom looking a strange combination of tense and relaxed, Louis shook his head.

“Plug?”

“I needed to, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” Louis blinked at him for a second. “Show me?”

Harry tried not to smile as he pushed his swim shorts down. He bent slightly and pulled his cheeks apart to show Louis that he was wearing the rose-based glass plug.

“Looks great.”

“Don’t get any ideas.” Harry pulled his shorts back up. “You haven’t healed enough to be rolling around the bed.”

“Aw. Surely I’m okay to ride you?”

Harry paused. “Okay, stop. We’ll discuss this later.”

“Why not now?” Louis asked, scrambling to his feet, wincing when his skin pulled tight.

“You’re too full!”

“I’m not!” Louis pouted. “Okay, maybe.”

“Come here. I’ll do your back standing.”

Louis did as he was told and presented his back to Harry.

“Hm,” Harry said as he started to rub lotion into Louis’ shoulders. “You’re starting to peel.”

“Is that good?”

Harry made a noncommittal noise. “I think, when we get home, I’m gonna have to exfoliate you all the time.”

“Ah, well… can’t be helped.” Louis turned his head slightly and grinned. “It can be part of our foreplay.”

“If you like,” Harry replied indulgently. He grabbed Louis’ hips and pressed a kiss behind his ear. “All done.”

“Right. To the pool.”

-

They got out of the lift, Harry looking a bit sheepish and Louis feeling smug. When they had got in, he had crowded Harry up against the wall, kissed him and stuck his hand down the back of his swim shorts to finger at the plug. Harry got into the pool at the nearest edge, while Louis went to grab some towels and loungers. When he slipped into the water, he had to chase Harry around the pool for five minutes before managing to catch up with him.

“Stop running away from me!”

Harry just waded away again. Louis rolled his eyes and headed straight to the bar to order two rum punches. As Louis had anticipated, the sight of alcohol caused Harry to drift over.

Louis sucked at his straw.  _ “Fuck,  _ that’s strong.”

The barman just laughed and walked off. Harry sat on the stool next to Louis.

“Behave yourself.”

Louis swallowed a mouthful of punch before looking at Harry indignantly.

“Don’t I always?”

Harry rolled his eyes as he took a first sip of his punch. He raised his eyebrows.

“God, that’s strong.”

“Yup. I just hope George hadn’t had a few rum punches before he drove us all around the island.”

_ “Harry!” _

Harry and Louis turned their heads to see Alice, the blonde American girl from the other day slipping into the pool. Harry let out a barely audible groan.

“Hiya,” he called back.

“What did you guys do today?” Alice asked, trying her best to wade across the pool towards them. 

“We went to Harrison’s Cave.”

“Oh,” she replied looking disinterested. “I spent the whole day on the beach. Just so relaxing. I love the beach.”

“You could’ve stayed in Florida and spent the whole day on the beach,” Harry replied.

Louis tried his hardest not to laugh, pushing his face into Harry’s shoulder to stifle it.

“Yeah but this is  _ Barbados,  _ you know?”

“I do.”

“Who did you come with?” Louis asked her. “On your own?”

“God, no.” She laughed condescendingly. “I’m with my girlfriend. She’s the girl over there, reading.”

The woman glanced up from her book for a brief second before looking back down. She seemed completely uninterested in Alice’s antics.

“She loves me really,” Alice whispered.

Alice chattered away to Harry as she ordered drinks, and then she disappeared off back to her girlfriend. Harry turned his body and hooked his ankle behind Louis’.

“We need to take trips more often.” Harry sipped thoughtfully on his straw. “Long weekends, maybe.”

“Yeah.” Louis sighed. “I do not want to go back to work.”

“Calm down, we’re not even halfway through the holiday.”

“You know me, always dreading work.” Louis smirked. “How’s that accessory working out for you?”

“Hmm.” Harry wriggled on his stool a bit. “It’s okay so far.”

“Yeah?” Louis replied. 

As much as they didn’t fly nearly ten hours to do things they could just do at home, Louis had been looking forward to a lot of sex on this trip. His sunburn had put a damper on things somewhat. He was sick of it. He wanted to get back to it, pain or no pain.

Harry slid closer to him, propping his bum on the edge of the stool. His eyebrows twitched slightly.

“Mm.” He grinned. “That feels great.”

“Why do you have to tease me like this?”

Harry just shrugged. “What do you say we get another round of rum punch and head upstairs?”

-

“I’m not sure about this.”

“I think you’ll like it better than you expect.”

“I doubt it,” Louis said as he settled himself on the bed between Harry’s legs. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle. “Let’s just get on with it. Where’s your laptop?”

“On the desk, babe.”

Louis sighed. “Why did you let me settle down if it’s all the way over there?”

“Because your clever boyfriend has linked the laptop to the TV.”

“The TV?” Louis whined. “Nooo!”

Harry cackled.  _ “Yesss!” _

Harry pressed some buttons on the TV remote and an image of their hotel bathroom came on screen. Louis groaned in dread. The video started to play, and Louis covered his eyes with his hands. Harry pulled them away.

Louis watched as the TV versions of himself and Harry came together in a kiss, took each other’s clothes off, and got in the shower. It was awful to watch at first, but once their images became slightly distorted by the shower cubicle, it was bearable. Not only was it bearable… it was hot.

“Oh my God,” Louis said quietly. 

“Told you.”

Louis fidgeted slightly, and as he did he could feel that Harry was starting to get a bit hard. He was quickly heading that way himself, he had to admit. He kept his eyes focused on the image of Harry, rather than himself, but to see Harry fucking into him and remember how it felt was overwhelming.

Harry kissed him on the shoulder and linked their fingers together. “We should make more of these videos.”

“I think you’re right.”

Louis watched in a sort of half morbidly fascinated, half aroused as his on-screen counterpart shot come onto the glass wall of the shower. Harry’s hands found their way to the waistband of Louis’ shorts.

“You were so sexy in that,” Harry breathed into Louis’ ear. “God, I could watch it all over again.”

“I’d rather get off with you in real life,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand and placing it on top of his half hard cock. “And together, this time.”

“This might sound weird, but I really enjoyed watching myself. Is that mad?”

Louis moved Harry’s hands away, shuffled off the bed and stood up. He silently held his hand out to Harry, who took it and let himself be led towards the door. Louis turned the corridor light on and stood Harry in front of the mirror. Harry’s mouth broke into a smirk. Louis unceremoniously shoved Harry’s shorts down, and they hit the floor with a soft thud. 

“I think this is a good enough compromise,” Louis said. “Do you?”

“Yeah.” Harry gasped as Louis pushed a finger between his cheeks to wiggle at the plug. “Fuck.”

Louis sunk to his knees and parted Harry’s cheeks. He nosed at the plug before kissing all around it, delighting in the way Harry’s breath caught. He peered around Harry’s body to look at their reflection. Harry was staring at him in the mirror, looking stunned.

“Shall I leave it in, baby?”

“Um…” Harry cleared his throat, staring unblinkingly at Louis’ reflection. “I was hoping you would fuck me. Then put it back in.”

“I see.”

Louis left Harry alone only to fetch a bottle of lube, and then he fucked him up against the wall opposite the mirror. Harry babbled through his moans about how amazing Louis’ bum looked as he was fucking into him, and how fantastic they looked together. Afterwards, Louis managed to plug Harry back up and stumble to the bed before collapsing onto it.

“Oh, God.” Louis sighed as Harry face planted the bed next to him. “That took  _ all _ my strength. I couldn’t get up again even if there was a fire.”

“Mm,” Harry agreed.

Louis turned his head to look at Harry. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Mm,” Harry said again before peeking an eye open to look back at Louis. “So good.”

Louis managed to lift one of his arms, and he reached over to stroke Harry’s cheek, down his arm, over the back of his hand. Harry closed his eyes again and smiled.

“You hungry?”

“I can’t even think about my stomach right now.” Louis let out a little laugh. “I guess I could eat.”

“Well, when you can get up, we’ll pop downstairs and get something.” Harry shuffled close and kissed him. “I’d really enjoy going out in public with your come still inside me.”

“Aww,” Louis cooed. “My lovely, dirty boy.”

-

Louis’ sunburn wasn’t the only thing giving him pain the next day, but he was prepared to power through. Harry was in a particularly good mood. They went wandering in the opposite direction than they had on the first day of their holiday, walking until they were ready to stop for lunch. Afterwards, they headed back to the hotel for yet another afternoon in the pool. Louis wasn’t up for much more walking, and he still didn’t feel ready to go in the sea and get bashed about by the waves.

“Maybe I pulled something,” Louis said, sinking into the water up to his neck and kicking his legs out. “My right thigh hurts a lot.”

Harry didn’t reply. He was holding onto the edge of the pool and kicking his feet gently, looking out into the lobby of the hotel. 

“This holiday is determined to destroy me,” Louis continued. “I’ll probably break some bones before we leave.”

“Well, we won’t get too adventurous, then.” Harry flipped over and leaned on the edge of the pool. “Maybe we should see if there’s room for us to get massages tomorrow. That’ll probably help your legs.”

“What about my sunburn?” Louis cringed at the thought of someone vigorously rubbing his skin. “Ooh, I don’t think I could do it.”

“Please,” Harry said with a smirk. “I’m sure they’re used to pasty white people burning to a crisp here.”

“I’m not pasty!”

“Alright, but you still managed to burn to a crisp.”

“Shut up,” Louis said miserably with almost no conviction.

-

Harry booked them in for couple’s massages and, as it happened, they also offered an aftersun treatment which Louis readily agreed to. The masseuse recommended that Harry had the treatment, too, to Louis’ amusement.

They both felt rejuvenated afterwards, though. Louis’ skin didn’t feel as dry and tight, and he finally felt like he was ready to go into the sea. They frolicked on the beach and in the ocean until the sun set, and they got cold for the first time outdoors since leaving England.

The next morning, Louis woke up feeling brand new and he felt a bit restless.

“I really don’t feel like just laying around on the beach,” he told Harry. “Let’s do something crazy.”

“Alright, calm down.” Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Let me wake up before you think about getting me killed.”

“Hey!” Louis smirked. “I wasn’t thinking of anything  _ dangerous.” _

“Fine. So…? What do you want to do?”

-

“We should have ridden with instructors,” Harry said in hushed tones. “I’m scared.”

“It’s fine! Just hold on tight to me.”

Harry clipped his life vest on. “I’m not exactly reassured.”

“Relax, I’ve ridden a jet ski a couple of times.”

Harry stilled. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Lads’ holiday when I was eighteen.” Louis mounted the jet ski. “Come on.”

Harry climbed on behind him, and the instructor spoke them both through the controls and how to ride. 

“Sit close to him, okay?” the instructor told Harry. “Hold on tight.”

Harry let out a quiet chuckle into Louis’ ear. They were finally cleared to head off, and Louis started off slowly before picking up speed. He delighted in the way Harry clung tighter to him, emitting little noises when Louis turned. The water became a little rougher, so Louis had to stand. Harry stood, too.

“Brace yourself, lad!”

Louis cheered in delight as they went over the waves, and Harry screamed. It was so much fun, being out here on the open sea, his love clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Even the late morning sun hitting his skin didn’t matter. It was a wonderful feeling. He would have to teach Harry how to jet ski.

When they finally got back onto solid ground, Harry couldn’t stop babbling about how amazing of an experience it had been.

“Your terrified screams didn’t exactly give off that impression.”

“Nah, Lou. It was sick!”

Louis realised with a pang of sadness that tomorrow was their last full day here. He had sort of expected that they would have been out every night, and although he very much enjoyed their quiet nights in, he had promised Harry at least one night out.

“We’re going out tonight,” he announced as they walked back.

“Are we?”

“Definitely. Maybe tomorrow night, too. Think of it as training for our overnight flight.”

Harry didn’t look convinced. “I’m a bit tired. All those early nights.”

“Well, then.” Louis put his arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him close. “Let’s go for a bit of lunch, then indulge in a nice nap.”

They stopped off in a particularly posh-looking restaurant, where Louis had an incredible flying fish burger and Harry ordered a huge steak. He persevered until he finished the whole dish, and Louis ate his coconut pie dessert while Harry looked on, clutching his stomach and pouting.

“I want dessert.”

Louis smirked. “I told you not to get the 12oz.”

“Shut up.” Harry burped. “Gimme a bite of your pie.”

“Piss off. You can get ice cream from that place across the road from the hotel later.”

“Why are you always laughing at me?”

“Laughing at you?” Louis rolled his eyes. “Babe, I’m not laughing at you. I’m just saying, I told you to get the 8oz steak instead, ‘cause I knew this was gonna happen. But you didn’t listen.”

“Yeah, okay. You’re always right. I get it.”

“Why are you getting arsey, Harry? Because I know you  _ that _ well? That’s what it is. It’s not that I’m always right.”

“Yeah.”

“You need to get used to that.” Louis stood up. “I’m going for a wee.”

When Louis returned, Harry was nowhere to be seen, and their table was being cleared away. The waiter informed Louis that the bill had indeed been paid, and Louis found Harry standing out in the street, looking out at the sea.

“Sorry, Lou. Sorry.” Harry looked at the ground. “Just feeling a bit crabby.”

Louis sighed exaggeratedly. “Hm, okay.”

Harry gave a tentative smile. “You know me better than I know myself, blah blah.”

“Yeah. I bet you feel a bit queasy from being so full.”

“I do, yeah.”

Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry’s face, squeezing his cheeks. “You get moody when you’re nauseous. But you need to learn not to take it out on me. Or I might end up leaving you.”

“Ha!” Harry said as Louis started to walk away. “You won’t.”

Louis turned on his heel and grinned. “You sure?”

“I’d be  _ really _ sad,” Harry said as he caught up to him. “So sad. Because I love you.”

“Well, luckily for you… I don’t believe in breaking up with someone over an argument about steak. Now if it had been lobster…”

“I’d change the bloody locks,” Harry said. 

Louis laughed, and they walked in silence for a minute or two.

“I kind of think we’re just not used to being in each other’s pockets, twenty-four seven like this.”

“No.” Harry shrugged. “But, like… is it a bad sign?”

“What, that we bicker?” Louis snorted. “I think it would be worrying if we didn’t.”

“Mm.” Harry chewed his bottom lip. “But, like, if we’re gonna have a life together…”

“Darling, are you trying to tell me something, here?”

“No! No, of course not.” Harry stopped walking and leaned against a railing. “I suppose I just worry about things going wrong.”

“We’re always gonna bicker, and argue, and fall out.” Louis nudged him. “Remember our first date? This relationship was nearly over before it began because I thought you had been opening my post at work.”

“Oh, yeah.” Harry cackled. “Luckily, I won you round.”

“You’ll always win me round.” Louis looked around to check nobody was close by. “And you and your plug antics have nothing to do with it.”

“It’s  _ in spite _ of my plug antics.”

“Haha! Exactly.” Louis folded his arms and started to walk away from Harry backwards. “Babe, we’re sound. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Harry fell in step with Louis as he turned around the right way. “Okay. You’re right.”

“We’ve been over this. I’m always right.” Louis grinned. “Look, when we first started going out, I had trouble sleeping at yours. But it got better.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. And when we first moved in together, we bickered a lot in the first month.”

“See? So what’s got you worrying this time?”

Harry frowned. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because… I mean, things are getting kind of serious.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Do you think we’re not ready?”

Harry was quiet for a few seconds, which unnerved Louis. He had always thought they were on the same page, neither of them pushing to advance their relationship before the other was ready. Had he got it wrong this whole time?

“That’s not it at all,” Harry said and relief washed over Louis. “Sorry. I’m just being silly.”

“You’re not being silly. If you’re having doubts, you should talk to me.”

“I’m not,” Harry said firmly. “I’m just second-guessing myself.”

“Okay,” Louis said, unsure. “But if you do…”

“This is a mess!” Harry said, laughing slightly. “All this because I got mad at you saying  _ I told you so.” _

Louis didn’t know what to say. Harry seemed eager to reassure him, but he didn’t feel convinced. They walked back to the hotel in a slightly awkward silence, and they headed up to their room and stripped to their underwear for their nap. They got into bed together, and Louis laid there, staring at the ceiling.

“Haz?”

“Hm?”

“Seriously. Are you worried about us?”

Harry groaned loudly. He flipped over to face Louis, and crawled close to him.

“Things are so good between us, and I’m so in love with you, that I can barely believe my luck. It has nothing to do with how I feel about you. That’s one thing in this world I’m sure about. If I’d been having doubts, would I have spent the last month obsessed with looking at potential flats for us to buy?”

“I suppose not.”

“Stop bloody worrying and go to sleep!” Harry nuzzled into Louis’ neck and kissed him. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

-

The concierge had recommended that they headed to St. Lawrence Gap for their night out, and to go early and eat dinner there. There were vendors everywhere. They picked a food place, mostly at random, found a bench, and sat and ate in the warm night air.

“I want a dog,” Harry mused.

“We can’t get a dog. We’re at work all day.”

“Yeah. Cat?”

Louis paused, a forkful of fish halfway to his mouth. “Maybe.”

“Or a family of rats!”

“Rats?”

“Rats are super intelligent, you know. I think you’d enjoy having a pet rat.”

“I think the cat would bother them.”

“That’s why I said ‘or’.”

“Well, you were talking about moving. Let’s wait and decide where we’re gonna be living, and then we can talk about pets.”

“Worst comes to worst, we’ll just get some fish.”

Louis dropped his fork. “Do you have to mention having pet fish while we’re eating fish?”

Harry giggled. After their nap, Louis had felt a bit less anxious about their discussion. Harry had been very clingy and cuddly, and they had sex before getting ready to come out. Harry had been in a very good mood ever since.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Harry asked.

“Dunno. Probably sleeping off our night out.”

“And? Are we going out again?”

Louis shrugged. “Don’t mind. I thought maybe we could. We’ve not been out this whole holiday.”

“Let’s go out, but get back early. I brought a few… accessories that we’re yet to try out.”

“Ah, I see.” Louis smirked. “Your priorities lie with sex over partying.”

“Always!”

-

They had to queue for a while, but they finally got into the club and they made a beeline straight for the bar, where they ordered two rum punches. Louis took a sip of his and winced.

“Fuck, these things are strong. I’m gonna be pissed in no time.”

Harry leaned against the bar and looked around. There seemed to be tourists and locals alike, the music switching between western pop music and calypso. It was lively, and Harry seemed to be enjoying it.

They headed out onto the dancefloor. They had shied away from public displays of affection for the entire holiday so far, and Louis wasn’t sure exactly how to behave. Saying that, everybody was dancing close together and Louis wasn’t convinced that anybody would even notice if he and Harry danced together.

So, he pulled Harry close and they moved to the music. Louis sipped on his punch, delighting in the warmth it caused in his belly and the tipsy state he was quickly falling into. The crowd was pressing closer in around them, and Harry’s hand found its way to Louis’ hip.

“Can’t believe we’re going home the day after tomorrow,” Harry said into Louis’ ear. “I don’t wanna go back to work.”

“Me neither,” Louis said back. “We still have a couple of days before we go back, once we’re home.”

“To do the washing and cleaning?”

“We’ll make it fun,” Louis replied, daring to graze his lips over Harry’s ear. “I’ll sit you on the washing machine.”

Harry threw his head back, cackling. “I can’t wait!”

They danced through song after song, stopping only when Louis needed a wee and Harry went to get them more drinks. They took a break from dancing, leaning up against a wall and watching the crowd. 

“I’m not used to non-gay clubs.”

“Mm,” Louis agreed. “It’s a bit weird.”

A couple of very tanned blonde girls sauntered past, their eyes lingering on Harry as they whispered to each other. Louis glanced over at Harry, who was staring out at the dancefloor, smirking.

“Don’t even think about it,” Louis warned.

“Think about what?” Harry protested.

“Flirting with any girls.” 

Harry grinned. “Now why on earth would I want to do that?”

“Because you love to make me just that little bit jealous.”

“I resent that accusation.” Harry, still grinning, waved over to the blonde girls, still watching him from over by the bar. “Excuse me for a sec.”

Louis shook his head as he watched Harry approach the bar, chatting to the girls. Harry was wearing skinny black jeans and an oversized shirt, maybe not exactly weather appropriate but he looked amazing. The girls seemed to agree, Louis thought, as they moved closer to him and touched him. Louis felt a pang of irritating.

Harry propped himself on the bar and chatted to them, before seemingly ordering some drinks. Not long later, Harry started to make his way back to Louis, walking backwards at first, before turning around and beaming widely at Louis.

“I’ve not finished this drink yet,” Louis said, trying not to sound irritated.

“Well, now you’ve got another one.” Harry handed him a pink drink. “I don’t know what it is. Some cocktail.”

Louis shrugged, holding up his two drinks. “Have fun, did you?”

“I just went to chat! I told them I came over to get me and my friend a drink, and they very kindly offered to buy our drinks. I told them we’d likely find them later and have a dance.”

“Over my dead body.”

“Well, duh. But at least they paid for our drinks.”

“You’re awful, do you know that?” Louis scoffed. “Anyway. Just a friend to you, am I? I think we’re on somewhat of a different page.”

Harry grinned softly. “I’ll take you by the hand and go and introduce you as my spouse, if you’d prefer.”

“No.”

“I would, though. You know I would.”

“Yeah. You would.” Louis sighed. “I bet they find you.”

“Well.” Harry took Louis’ half-drunk drink from his hand and downed it. “We’re just going to have to become completely absorbed in each other.”

-

Louis’ body hurt, but he was used to that sensation by now.

They were both pretty pissed, and had ended up going absolutely mad on the dancefloor. Now they were in a cab, his body started to go to sleep and he was already aching.

It was only a short cab ride, but Harry was already asleep, snoring against the window. Louis rolled his eyes and looked out the window. It was late, gone 4am last time he had looked. The streets, once they got out of St. Lawrence Gap, were deserted and deathly quiet. When they pulled into the forecourt of their hotel, Louis paid the driver before shaking Harry to wake him up.

Harry barely woke. He clung to Louis, who guided him into the hotel, into the lift, into their room. Louis stripped him and put him in the bed. The club had been absolutely sweltering, and Louis was sober enough to care so he took a shower before bed, and when he returned to the room Harry was wide awake, sitting up on his phone.

“You’ve revitalised.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah. I was hungry. I’ve ordered room service.”

“What? It’s nearly five in the morning.”

“Yeah, I wanted some chips but they only had the breakfast menu. I ordered us some pancakes.”

“It’s a good alternative to a drunken McDonald’s, like we always used to have.”

“There’s nothing like a Big Mac when you’re pissed.” Harry sighed wistfully. “Ahh, I miss the old days.”

Louis rolled his eyes and pulled on some pyjama bottoms. Harry watched him and, when Louis got into bed next to him, he immediately moved in close and ran his hands over Louis’ chest.

“Do you think we could fuck before the food gets here?”

“No,” Louis said, giggling as Harry’s fingers tickled his sides. “No drunk sex for you.”

“Aww!” Harry pouted, before pushing at Louis, who fell flat on the bed easily. He crawled on top of him, grinding down so their cocks rubbed together. “But I’m so horny.”

“You’re always horny,” Louis weakly protested as he slipped his fingers in the hair at the back of Harry’s neck. Harry rubbed against him again and he gasped. “We can fuck in the morning.”

“Hand job?” Harry asked hopefully, pouting as Louis shook his head. 

“Baby, it’s just not good for my ego when you inevitably fall asleep on me.”

There was a soft knock at the door and Harry stood up to make his way to the door, shaking his head at Louis.

“Wait!” Louis said. “Haz, you’re hard.”

Harry looked through the peephole. “It’s okay. It’s a guy.”

“Why does that make it-” Louis fell silent as Harry pulled the door open.

The man didn’t seem to even notice as he placed the food on the desk and accepted a tip from Harry. Harry closed the door behind him and shrugged to Louis.

“See!”

“Nobody wants to see that, okay?”

“Except you.”

“Obviously.”

-

The next morning was awful. It was too hot in their room, the sun was piercing through Louis’ eyelids, and his head felt like it had been split open.

The only pleasant thing was Harry’s semi pressed into his hip. It felt as if they were lying in a heap and it took Louis a minute to detangle himself from Harry. Harry barely stirred as Louis went into the bathroom to drink glass after glass of water. He poured another one to leave by Harry’s side.

He whacked the air con up and pulled the blackout blinds closed tighter before turning to look at Harry. He was laying, flat on his back, naked and splayed out on the bed. The blanket was laying across his bottom half and Louis found himself fixating on the small mound that was his cock. It was weird to think that Harry was once a stranger. Louis found him in Tesco, searching his bag for 20p to pay for his lunch. And now, here they were. 

Harry let out a loud snore, before abruptly falling silent. He stirred before cracking an eye open, looking up at Louis, who was still watching him.

“Morning.” Harry groaned. “Creep.”

“You woke yourself up with your own snort.”

Harry frowned and winced before rolling over to press his face into the pillow. Louis slipped back into bed, spooning Harry from behind.

“Feeling delicate?”

“Yeah. And sick.” He sighed loudly. “Did we eat… pancakes?”

“I ate one, you ate seven.”

“Oh, God,” Harry whined. “I really think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Well,” Louis said as he rolled away from Harry. “Let’s get you to the bathroom.”

Harry hobbled into the bathroom after Louis and sat down by the toilet. Louis sat down next to him, rubbing his back.

“What do you wanna do today?” Louis asked.

“Be still. Maybe lounge by the pool.”

“Alright. You wanna order room service or do you think you can make it downstairs for lunch?”

“Not yet!”

“No, not yet.” Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “But when you’re ready to eat.”

Harry heaved slightly. “Urgh. Can you get me a hair tie, Lou?”

Louis quickly fetched Harry a hair tie and tied his hair back for him.

“Lou, leave. Please.”

“You sure?”

“Yes!”

Louis left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Louis wished that Harry would let him stay to comfort him, but Harry was never very good at letting Louis see him at his very worst. Louis turned the TV on so he couldn’t hear Harry throwing up, and a few minutes later, Harry emerged.

“Sorry. Thanks.”

“You okay?”

Harry held his stomach and took a deep breath. “Yes. Much better now. Thank you.”

Louis smiled softly. “I’m glad.”

“Let me have a shower and we’ll go to lunch.”

-

Harry absolutely wolfed down the Power House burger, which contained cheese, mushrooms, a fried egg and more besides. The sight made Louis feel a bit sick, but Harry seemed in his absolute element. Afterwards, he was in a brilliant mood. They sunbathed a little bit until their lunch digested and then they splashed about in the pool. Harry borrowed a novelty inflatable from the towel stand and paddled around in a pink ring topped with a giant flamingo. Louis chilled at the edge of the pool, watching Harry drift about.

“Don’t stay out in the sun too long,” Harry called over to Louis. “Don’t want you burning to a crisp again.”

“Oh, shut up,” Louis called back softly. “Hey, don’t throw up in the pool, will you?”

Harry poked his tongue out at Louis. When he drifted back close to him, Louis grabbed the flamingo head and pulled him over.

“Do you remember flirting with the girls in the club?”

“Yeah.” Harry grinned. “Been thinking about it, have you?”

“I just wondered if you remembered.”

“I remember. I also remember you promising we’d have sex in the morning.”

“I didn’t promise a thing.” Louis rolled his eyes as he hooked his ankle around Harry’s. “Anyway, why would I have sex with you when there’s the risk of you throwing up on me?”

“Ugh. I would never do that.”

“Well, I’m not saying you would’ve done it on purpose.”

Harry pouted and paddled back, away from Louis. “We go home tomorrow.”

“I’m aware, babe.” Louis looked around them. “You already scheduled fun for tonight.”

“That’s true.” 

Harry paddled away, seeming reassured. Louis thought they could hang around the pool for the rest of the afternoon, and go out for dinner later on before coming back and spending the rest of the night in bed and naked. Their flight was tomorrow evening, an overnight flight, so if they didn’t get to sleep until late, it wouldn’t be the worst thing.

They stayed in the pool for a couple of hours, before a karaoke night seemed to materialise and before they knew it, that Alice girl was on the microphone murdering  _ If I Were A Boy  _ by Beyonce. They made a swift retreat up to their room to get dressed for dinner.

Louis showered the pool off of him and laid on the bed to air dry and watch TV while Harry showered. Going back to work was playing on his mind. Every time he thought about it, he dreaded it. Maybe it was time to think about getting a new job. The problem with that was, he and Harry had all these grand plans for buying a flat.

He would think about it when he got home. It wasn’t right to stress himself out when he was on holiday. 

“Ooh.” Harry emerged from the bathroom, towel hanging low on his hips. “Is this for me?”

“Is what for you?”

“This.” Harry gestured to Louis. “You… naked and splayed out.”

“I’m not your  _ property.”  _ Louis looked at him. “Later. We need sustenance first.”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry whipped his towel off and threw it at Louis’ face. “I’ll get dressed.”

-

It was an uncharacteristically cool night for Barbados and Harry shivered as they walked back to their hotel. They had been for dinner a little way down the coast and opted to walk back instead of getting a taxi. It was their last night, and Louis wanted to stretch it out and make the most of it.

“Remember when we went away together for the first time?” Louis asked.

“Yeah.” Harry let out a little laugh. “It was when you went to that conference in Birmingham and I came up with you.”

“It was a bit different to this.”

“It was mid-November!” Harry shook his head. “It was absolutely freezing. I went out shopping while you were at the conference, but came back after lunch because I couldn’t be arsed with the cold.”

“It seems crazy to me now that you came with me. You took a day off work to sit in a hotel room and wait for me.”

“It was still nice to be away from work. And then you came back…”

“Yeah, and we had a good night.”

Harry smiled, folding his arms. “Those early times for us were so precious.”

“All our time together is precious.”

Harry rolled his eyes with a grin. They fell silent as they walked the last little stretch of street before their hotel and, out of nowhere, Louis started to think about that pretty glass plug.

Harry’s broad interest in plugs wasn’t something that Louis particularly shared, but he enjoyed indulging Harry. He didn’t really know how many Harry had brought.

They didn’t always use plugs or other toys when they had sex, of course. In fact, Harry always said that if they did every time, it would lost its appeal for him. He liked to keep them for special occasions.

The thought that they were minutes away from Harry being naked and writhing on the bed made Louis zone out a bit. Harry had to place a hand on his back and guide him into the lift. 

“Pay attention, you.” Harry laughed softly. “You just nearly walked into a wet floor sign.”

“Sorry. My brain’s a few steps ahead of me.”

“Hm?”

Louis smirked and leaned up to kiss Harry on the cheek. 

-

Louis palmed at himself through his boxers as Harry rifled through his bag. 

“Hurry up!”

Harry let out a strange groan. “It’s in here somewhere. Also, I can’t remember if I put a battery in.”

“There’s no way you forgot to do that.”

Harry hummed, unsure, before yelling out a little yelp of victory. He threw a black box onto the bed.

“Found it!” He stood up and quickly opened the box. He pulled the smooth, black plug out, followed by the remote. He clicked a button and the plug started to buzz. “I remembered.”

“That’s my boy.”

Harry grinned at Louis, getting lost in the eye contact for a second before getting back to the matter at hand. 

“So, I’ve got something in mind,” Harry said, biting his lip. “What about if I put this in and give you the remote, which you can play with while you ride me?”

Louis squeezed at his hard cock through his boxers. “Yeah, that sounds, um…”

“Good,” Harry said, beaming as he crawled on top of Louis. 

They kissed and writhed together, Harry’s cock catching up to Louis’ until they were both hard, boxers damp with precome. Louis pushed his hand into the back of Harry’s boxers, grazing his middle finger along his crack.

“Babe?” Louis whispered. “Where’s the lube?”

“Uh… fuck.” Harry pulled away and reached over to the bedside table, trying his best not to move away from Louis. With a stretch, he managed to get the lube out. “Here.”

Louis lubed up a couple of fingers as Harry repositioned himself. Louis pushed his hand back into Harry’s boxers, losing a lot of lube on the fabric and on Harry’s bum but he dragged a finger over Harry’s hole, and Harry groaned.

“You gonna take my boxers off?”

“Not yet.” Louis kissed Harry’s neck. “You know I like it like this.”

Louis couldn’t really explain why, but there was just something about having his hand inside Harry’s boxers. It felt… hurried? Secret? Whatever it was, it was ridiculously arousing to him. Harry could never understand how it could be hotter than being naked, but he didn’t mind indulging him.

When Louis really got down to opening Harry up, they flipped over so that Louis had a more effective angle. He lifted Harry’s right leg onto his shoulder, concentrating hard on the job in hand. It wasn’t long until Harry began to insist that he was ready, so Louis lubed up the plug and slowly started to push it in.

“Quicker,” Harry insisted.

“No, babe.” Louis pushed a bit further. “Patience.”

Harry whined loudly until it was fully in, when he sighed in relief.

“You know, the bullet is removable. The vibrating bit.”

“Oh?” Louis dropped Harry’s leg and flipped him over. “Let me see.”

Harry stuck his bum in the air and groaned as Louis fingered the plug. The silver bullet poked out from the base of the plug and Louis smirked. He held the base against Harry and tugged at the bullet until it slid out.

“Huh.” He switched it on and startled as it vibrated with vigour between his fingers. “Well, this could be fun.”

Harry flipped over, watching him, lazily dragging his hand over his cock. Louis laid next to Harry on his side and grazed the bullet over Harry’s nipple.

“Ah!” Harry clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“Yeah?” Louis traced the bullet down Harry’s torso, slowing the further down he got. Harry was wriggling with impatience once Louis reached his hips.

“Lou…” Harry huffed. “Don’t forget I need to open you up, too.”

“All in good time,” Louis said as he teased the bullet at the base of Harry’s cock. “You’re always so impatient.”

Harry pouted and fingered at his nipples. His breath caught as Louis pressed the bullet to his shaft, the vibrations causing him to tremble and he let out a groan. Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s ear.

“You sound incredible.”

“I-I’m gonna come if you keep-”

“Fine, fine.” Louis moved his hand between Harry’s legs to push the bullet back into the plug. “You in a hurry?”

“I need to fuck you.”

Louis smiled as he draped a leg across Harry’s body and handed him the lube. Harry got to work on opening him up, working as quickly as he could until he could push three fingers in. Louis stopped him then, and moved on top of him properly.

“Did you wanna wear a condom?” Louis asked as an afterthought.

“No, no.” Harry handed him the lube. “Come on.”

Louis scoffed as he reached behind and lubed Harry’s cock up a little. He wiped his hands on the bed sheet before picking up the remote for the plug.

“Think you’ll be able to let me come first?” Louis asked before pressing a button and delighting in Harry’s twitching.

“No,” Harry responded. “I’ll try.”

“Dick,” Louis said with a laugh as he lined Harry’s cock up to his hole with his free hand. 

He sunk down slowly on it, having to grab Harry’s hands to stop him from holding Louis’ hips and thrusting up into him. Louis rocked back and forth, trying to find a rhythm. When he found it, they moved, panted, moaned together as Louis revelled in the absolute satisfaction. He pressed the remote and set the plug to pulse constantly. The noises Harry was emitting became guttural, bucking his hips the best he could to chase pleasure. Louis knew Harry was close, so he grabbed his own cock and started to tug on it.

Harry slapped his hand away and took over. It wasn’t very long at all until Louis was coming, spilling over Harry’s fist and spurting onto his own stomach. Immediately, Harry moving inside of him became too sensitive, but he gritted his teeth and continued to move. There was no way he would climb off of him now, abandon Harry in his time of need. And Harry was clearly full of need.

When Harry came, it was with a loud yell and a particularly deep, painful thrust. Louis collapsed on top of him, his own come smushed between their bodies and an ache in his arse. They caught their breath, silent aside from contented sighs. Harry’s cock softened and started to slide out of Louis, which was an uncomfortable and unnerving sensation. 

“I’m gonna clean up,” Louis said, starting to move away from Harry.

“Lou?” Harry asked. “Will you turn the plug off first?”

“Oh my God!” Louis laughed softly as he scrambled in the sheets to find the remote. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said, chuckling. “I don’t get as sensitive as you.”

Louis sighed. “I fucking ache.”

He disappeared into the bathroom to clean up a bit, and when he returned Harry was scrolling his phone.

“We almost forgot about check in. It opened an hour ago.”

“Ah, shit.” Louis returned to the bed, wincing as he sat down. “I’m not gonna be impressed if we can’t sit together.”

“Relax. There’s plenty of seats.”

Harry snagged their seats, finished the check in process, and they laid down for a cuddle.

“Checking in for the flight home is hands down the most depressing moment of a holiday.”

“Ah,” Louis said, shaking his head. “I think checking out the hotel is worse.”

“Or changing out of hot weather clothes.”

“Ugh, yeah.” Louis pouted. “I wonder how cold it is back home.”

“Should I check?”

Louis paused. “No. I don’t want to know.”

“Okay.” Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “Should we watch a film? Or are you tired?”

“Let’s watch a film. I’m not that tired and besides, we should stay up a bit later in preparation for our night flight.”

“You’re right.”

-

The next morning was incredibly depressing. They finally packed all of their things up and left their bags at the hotel, reluctantly checking out. They decided to just stay in the area, heading across the road for some souvenirs and ice cream before heading back to the beach. They laid in the sun for a bit, Louis still not being brave enough to take his t-shirt off and risk the sun getting to his damaged skin.

“We’ll have to continue our intensive moisturising programme once we’re home,” Harry told him, slipping his sunglasses on and lying back on his lounger. “And you’re probably ready for some exfoliation.”

“I told you, it feels fine after that treatment in the spa. But if it makes you feel better…”

“Do you know how many layers of skin you damaged?” Harry scoffed. “You need more than just a spa treatment.”

“Yeah, fine.”

Harry turned his head. “I say, for lunch, we go to the bar to eat and have just, like, loads of drinks.”

“You wanna get drunk before a nine-hour overnight flight?”

“No, not  _ drunk.” _ Harry shrugged. “Maybe a bit tipsy. I mean, we can’t risk not being allowed to board the plane.”

“Well, another day or two wouldn’t go amiss!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Behave.”

They laid in the sun until they got too hot and then headed to the bar. They ate burgers and drank cocktails until they started to giggle over basically nothing.

“We should get in the pool,” Harry said in hushed tones for no obvious reason. “Have a swim!”

“You shouldn’t swim drunk,” Louis pointed out. “Plus we have to leave for the airport in an hour. Not really time for a shower.”

“I don’t care. And I’m not that drunk.”

Louis watched in mild exasperation as Harry started to strip off as he walked towards the pool. Louis moved to the side of the bar that was next to the pool and kept an eye as Harry dropped into the water and splashed about. A few minutes later, the heavens opened. Louis was under a roof, but Harry stayed in the pool, giggling hysterically before relenting and hiding under a little bridge over a small section of the pool.

Once the rain stopped, Harry got out and towelled off. Louis headed round to the edge of the pool, sitting on a lounger and snapping photos of Harry as he got dressed. 

“Stop!” Harry giggled. “I’ll throw your phone in the pool.”

Louis laughed and shook his head. “Come on, hurry up. We need to start making our way to the airport.”

-

The shuttle bus picked them up and they sat in silence for the journey. Louis glumly watched the beautiful scenery whizz by, already mourning the loss of the holiday. Harry took Louis’ hand wordlessly, and they clutched to each other until they arrived at the airport. Louis had mixed feelings. The end of a holiday was never fun, but they had so much to look forward to.

They managed to get separated at security. This bit always unnerved Louis, even though he had no reason to worry. He tried to act normal as his bag went through the scanner - for a mortifying moment, the agent called a colleague over to look - but his bag came out and he met Harry airside.

“There’s not much here,” Harry mused. “But we should find something to eat.”

They got some food at a fast food restaurant and sat by the window. Louis looked out at the planes and felt sad. God only knew when they would be able to go on holiday again. Saying that, it had done wonders for his mood and even for their relationship. They had become such victims to routine, and Louis didn’t think he could go back to that.

“Right,” Louis said after he had finished eating. “I’m going to change out of my shorts.”

Harry pouted sadly. “Time to put on the England clothes.”

“Mhm.” Louis shouldered his bag. “Back in a sec.”

-

Harry changed, too, and they made their way to the gate. They stopped by a souvenir shop on their way, buying their friends and family gifts as an afterthought. Harry bought himself a fabric wristband that he swore he would wear every day until it disintegrated. 

They sat at the gate and Louis felt a bit restless. He wasn’t keen on night flights and, even though he wasn’t tired in the slightest, he was dreading it. The feeling of being the only person who couldn’t sleep on a plane whilst everyone else was asleep… he hated it.

“I’m gonna have to eat for the whole flight just to distract myself,” he told Harry.

“Watch a film.”

“I can’t concentrate when I get restless.” Louis sighed. “I dunno, I’ll cope.”

“I promise I’ll try my best not to fall asleep.”

Louis smiled and grazed his hand over Harry’s. “Aw. You don’t have to do that for me.”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. “But I love you.”

“Aw.” Louis beamed, feeling touched. “I really love it when you say that out of the blue.”

“Well, it’s my excuse for everything.”

“Haha!” Louis rolled his eyes. “You really know how to-”

“Marry me.”

The entire airport fell dead silent. Well, at least that was how it felt to Louis. He stared at Harry, dumbstruck.

“You what?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, looking a little panicked. “That just came out. But, um… I mean it. I suppose.”

“You suppose?” Louis smirked. “Well? You do or you don’t?”

“I do, I do!”

“Yeah. Keep practising your ‘I do’s.”

Harry cackled, sounding a bit strange. “Is that you saying yes?”

“Of course I want to bloody marry you.”

“Yay!” Harry laughed again. He pulled his wristband off, took Louis’ hand, and slipped the wristband on his ring finger. He tightened it and held Louis’ hand at length to admire it. “There. You’re not allowed to take that off, now.”

“Huh. I would have thought that a makeshift ring from you would’ve been a Haribo ring.”

“Fair.” Harry beamed, holding Louis’ hand. He looked around before pressing a brief kiss to Louis’ cheek. “So, we’re engaged.”

Louis felt like his face would split in two from how wide he was smiling. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from where his hand was in Harry’s.

“What brought this on, anyway?”

“Dunno.” Harry pouted in thought. “Well, that’s not true. I’ve been thinking ever since our discussion the other day, and, like… of course I want to spend my life with you. I was starting to see that it was inevitable.”

Louis pulled his hand away from Harry, grinning. He actually had a surprise for Harry, too, and Harry had stolen his thunder somewhat. He wasn’t sure it was appropriate right now, after they had literally just got engaged, but he knew Harry would appreciate it anyway.

“It’s funny, actually, because I was just about to give you something.”

“Oh?”

Louis cleared his throat, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a little remote. He handed it to Harry, who looked confused for a second, before…

“Is this…” Harry widened his eyes. “Is this what I think it is?”

“It might be.”

Harry swallowed thickly before shuffling closer to Louis. “But I thought you didn’t like plugs.”

“Well, knowing you had one in on the flight over was insanely hot. So I thought I’d just… give it a go.”

Harry stroked his thumb over the button without pressing it. “You’re the best. You’re the fucking best.”

Louis giggled softly. “Well, I can’t promise I’ll be able to keep it in as long as you.”

“How the hell did you get through security with it in?”

“I didn’t. It was in my bag.” Louis smirked. “I was nervous as fuck that they’d pull it out in front of everyone and ask what it was. It wasn’t an accident that we got separated at security.”

“You’re very cunning.”

“I didn’t want the surprise to be ruined!”

“Well, I’m very surprised.”

Louis licked his lips and nodded towards Harry’s hand. “Give it a go, then.”

Harry pressed the button and Louis’ lips parted. Harry’s eyes widened when they both heard a quiet, dull vibration sound.

“Fuck, I can hear it.” Harry bit his lip. “I didn’t realise it could be heard.”

Louis laughed. “Are you thinking back to the times you’ve used it?”

“Yup. How’s it feeling?”

“It’s okay, yeah.”

Harry nodded. “Well, the charge only lasts for like an hour and a half, so I’m gonna save it for the plane. A little pulse at an inappropriate time is the best part about wearing it.”

“Alright.”

“I can’t believe I proposed to you while you were wearing a plug.”

The PA system crackled to life, and a booming voice asked passenger Louis Tomlinson and his travel companion to come to the desk. Louis cocked an eyebrow.

“Do you think we’re in trouble?” Louis said as he stood, shouldering his bag.

“Don’t be silly.”

They walked across the seating area for their gate and Louis introduced himself to a member of staff.

“We have spare seats in our Premium Economy cabin, so we would like to upgrade you.”

“Thank you,” Louis replied, trying to keep his composure. 

New boarding passes were printed for them, and Harry was making strange, quiet excited noises.

“Thank you,” Harry blurted out as their boarding passes were handed to Louis. “We just got engaged.”

Louis turned to raise his eyebrows at Harry.

“Well, congratulations!”

-

Harry was on his third glass of champagne before they even took off. The worst thing about premium economy was the fact that the armrest between them didn’t lift up. The best part was… well, everything else.

Louis couldn’t even begin to explain how relieved he felt to have the extra space on the night flight. He already felt less tense, and seeing Harry as giddy and happy as he was made the experience even more special. Going home wasn’t so bad after all.

The slight glazed over eyes and pinked cheeks told Louis that Harry was affected by the champagne already. 

“Slow down, Haz. I don’t want to have to deal with an unruly boyfriend on a plane.”

“Excuse me?” Harry scoffed. “I’m your fianc é .”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow and suddenly Louis felt a pulsing inside of him, sending shiver and thrills through his body.

“Fuck,” Louis croaked. “Stop it.”

Harry chuckled to himself as the cabin crew tidied up for take off. Once they were in the air, and the seatbelt sign had been turned off, Louis went for a wee. He was washing his hands when suddenly he felt the pulsing inside of him again.

“Ah!” he moaned as quietly as he could. “Bastard.”

When he returned to his seat, Harry was nonchalantly reading the inflight magazine.

“Behave yourself,” Louis told him in hushed tones. “I don’t know how you coped with one of these in for so long.”

“Mine didn’t vibrate,” Harry replied without looking up from his magazine. “Good wee?”

“I’m constantly on the brink of getting hard.”

“Deal with it,” Harry said, smacking his magazine closed. “They’re dimming the lights soon. Will you be okay?”

Louis turned his attention to the inflight entertainment screen. “Yeah. I’m gonna play Tetris for the next six hours.”

Harry laughed and stood up to get a pillow for each of them from the overhead bin. “Well, if you get restless and I’m asleep, just wake me up.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“I honestly don’t mind.” Harry sat back down and took Louis’ hand. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Louis smiled. “You’re lovely.”

The cabin crew served dinner before dimming the cabin lights. The plane quietened down as people settled in to sleep, and Louis absently scrolled through the films on the inflight entertainment. Harry had covered himself with a blanket and seemed to be sleeping. That was, until Louis felt the plug give a short pulse.

“God!” He scoffed. “Why do you have to take me by surprise?”

“It’s fun,” Harry said, cracking an eye open. “And the thought of you getting all hot and not being able to do anything about it…”

“Yeah.” Louis fidgeted in his seat. “I have to admit, it’s pretty nice.”

Harry threw his blanket onto his lap and turned his body towards Louis. He watched intently as he pressed a button on the remote, delighting when Louis had to bite his lip to stop himself groaning.

“It’s really affecting you, isn’t it?” Harry said. “Wow.”

“Do it again.”

Louis clenched his eyes shut and felt the vibrations as Harry switched between modes. The vibrations were pleasant, but the pulses were positively maddening. He had to fight the urge to run to the tiny little plane toilet and bash the tension out of himself, but that was the easy way out. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Harry said. “Are we gonna have to sort this out when we get in? Before sleeping?”

“Maybe.” Louis sighed tensely. “That battery not drained yet?”

Harry pressed the button to give Louis his answer. Louis dug his fingertips into his thighs.

“Give me a few minutes, babe.” Louis took a deep breath. “I can’t cope.”

Harry handed Louis the remote. “I just hope that ‘fasten seatbelt’ sign doesn’t come on.”

Louis was focusing on his breathing. “What?”

“Because you know the stewards would have to come and check. And you’re  _ so…” _

Hard. Louis was ragingly hard. He regretted all his decisions in that moment. Why did he have to try and match Harry? Why did they have to make both of their long haul flights about sex? If watching Harry take a flight wearing a plug felt like torture to Louis, being the one wearing it was a whole other ball game. 

Harry was flicking through the available films but keeping one eye on Louis. Louis clutched the remote, feeling the urge to press the button. He resisted, but not for long. He groaned and handed the remote back to Harry.

“Alright. I need it. Just…” Louis sighed. “Drain the bloody battery.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

Louis nodded and braced himself. The pulses of pleasure, starting to feel so intense they were almost painful, shot through him and he had a bad feeling this was going to end messily. Sensation after sensation coursed over him and even Harry was starting to sweat a little. 

“You’re amazing,” Harry murmured, staring at Louis. “I love you.”

Louis looked around self-consciously. The cabin crew were nowhere to be seen and none of the other passengers were paying him any mind. He propped his elbow onto the armrest and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Keep going,” he muttered. “I think the thing’s gonna happen.”

“Really?” Harry said, sounding slightly in awe. “In that case, I know the perfect mode.”

When Harry pressed the button again, the vibration had changed to a quick, ascending tick which felt like fire licking up his spine. He sat up straight, taking deep breaths as he reached for Harry’s hand. He wanted to vocalise his plight so badly, but he settled for squeezing Harry’s hand so hard that he would probably end up with a bruise. He felt something inside him begin to surge, and he trembled as it crested like a wave and washed over him. He let out a shiver from his head to his toes and an unmistakable warmth overcame him before a feeling of relief.

It had been a long time since he had come in his pants, particularly in public. It was strangely reminiscent of being a teenager. Except, back then, he didn’t have a fiance grinning at him.

“Did you just-?”

“I did.” Louis took a deep breath and let out a laugh. “Oh, God.”

Harry handed him the remote. “Don’t think we managed to drain the battery.”

“Ugh.” Louis slipped the remote into his pocket. “I need to get this thing out.”

-

Louis had managed to slip off to the toilet, removing the plug and cleaning himself up a bit. When he returned, Harry quickly went to sleep so Louis settled himself down with a game or twelve of Tetris. He even managed to get half an hour’s nap. Their antics had really taken it out of him.

When they landed, he was in a particularly good mood, although very tired. He and Harry stood with their arms linked, Louis’ head on Harry’s shoulder as they waited for their bags to come out onto the carousel. It was coming up to 8am on a Saturday morning and they had the whole weekend to unpack and recover from jet lag. 

Harry yawned. “Should we get an Uber home?”

“Babe, that would cost loads. We’re not even in London.”

“Mm.” Harry sighed. “At least, since it’s Saturday, there will be no rush hour.”

Their bags finally came and they made their way to the train. Harry fell asleep before they even left the station.

-

Louis dumped his suitcase and bag by the front door, ran upstairs, and face planted onto the bed.

“Ah. That’s so nice.”

Harry trudged up the stairs after him. “I know you’re tired, but you need to shower before you get into our bed.”

Louis groaned. “Ugh. I know.”

“Come on, we’ll do it together.”

Louis got into the shower, hanging his head and letting the water hit him. Harry got in and pulled him in for a cuddle.

“Aw, nearly time for bed, babe.”

“I’m sad,” Louis murmured into Harry’s wet shoulder. “I want to stay on holiday forever.”

“I know.” Harry pulled away. “You want me to wash you?”

“No, I’m too tired for all of that.”

Harry cackled as Louis found the energy to shower properly. They got out once they were clean, dried off, and got into bed naked. 

“Fuck,” Louis said loudly as he snuggled down. “This is gonna be the best sleep ever.”

“Well, I’m setting the alarm for one. If we sleep all day, we’ll fuck our sleeping pattern up.”

Louis closed his eyes. “Spoilsport.”

“Hey.” Harry nudged him. “Before you go to sleep, I have something for you.”

Louis opened his eyes and was surprised to see Harry holding a small box. A grin broke across his face.

“When the hell did you get that?”

Harry looked down. “Um… like, three months ago.”

Louis sat up sharply. “What?”

“Okay, but I swear it was a spur of the moment proposal.” Harry shrugged. “I bought this on a whim one day, but I chickened out of giving it to you. It’s been hiding at the back of my pants drawer ever since. Just underneath my old pair of boxers with the holes in.”

“Ugh, those things.” Louis rolled his eyes before grinning again. “I can’t believe this.”

“And this proves it was spur of the moment. It hadn’t even occurred to me to take it to Barbados.”

Louis raised his eyebrows and held out his left hand. Harry opened the box and presented it to Louis. It was a simple, silver band. 

“Nothing too flashy,” Harry said. “Is it okay?”

“It’s perfect.”

Harry took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Louis’ finger. They kissed briefly before Harry pulled away and frowned.

“So, where’s the bloody wristband?”

“It’s in the bathroom, chill out.”

“Oh.”

They laid down for their nap, Louis twisting his ring and smiling. Maybe being back home wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please [reblog the fic post!](https://dinosaursmate.tumblr.com/post/180258962966/somewhere-between-a-minute-and-a-lifetime-by)
> 
> Head to the [1D Fanworks for Charity Tumblr](https://1dfanworksforcharity.tumblr.com/) to find other fanworks that were created for this charity drive!


End file.
